Destiny
by KP100
Summary: What if Ron wasn't ready to save Kim and the whole world and graduation? What wll happen? What will the world be like? Rated T for right now! Could becoe M if too much bloodshed is released! I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE!
1. A Broken Heart's Discovery

_**I had this idea when I was watching Kim Possible Graduation… hope you like it! Also, sorry it took so long to do anything! My internet was knocked out thanks to a storm.**_

_**Chapter 1: Life Without Her**_

_Ron jogged down the sidewalk, sticking to the shadows. The Lourwardians didn't know he was out here. Humans weren't aloud to be outside at all. Middleton had turned into a dark place. The sky was almost always black, no stars, the buildings where old and dusty, and there were constant shadows everywhere. Kim had been captured by the stupid Lourwardians, and was now somewhere in there castle, which was just the old high school. He opened the door to Kim's old home, and went inside. It was dark in there, ever sense Kim's parents had moved away, it was always old and dusty. They'd left most of their stuff so they could get out at night without bringing attention to themselves. The day before they moved, they'd given Ron the key to the house._

_He walked up the stairs to Kim's old room. Everything was still in place, the bed was still made exactly as it was when Kim was captured, and the desk chair slightly pulled out, the computer off. He sat down in the chair and started looking around. All her pictures were hanging perfectly, her mirrors where surprisingly clean, all her little accessories where all put up, her camera laying on her bedside table. The only thing that wasn't perfect was the corner of the rug which was turned up. He leaned over and fixed it, but when he did a picture came sliding out. He picked it up and upon seeing it, tears came to his eyes. It was a picture of Kim and him at the beach, the sunset in the background. Kim had her hair up in a pony tail and they were laughing._

_-FLASH BACK-_

_It was Saturday night, Kim and Ron was at the beach. She and Ron were sitting on a beach mat watching the sunset. Ron was making her laugh by making funny faces. She reached inside her beach bag and produced a purple camera. Ron had given her that camera for her birthday. She grinned and started taking pictures. She took one of Ron, one of the beautiful sunset, and lots of them together_

_-End Flashback-._

_That picture had been taken a week before she was taken. He had no clue what she looked like, and whether or not she was even alive. He missed his girlfriend greatly. It had been fifteen long tortures years since he'd seen her last. All he knew, was he had to find her, and save her. After all, evil NEVER wins._

_**Okay! That's the first chapter! R&R please! I SHALL BE ON TV ON October 2nd, during the Braves vs Philies game! I don't know what channel.**_


	2. Ana

_**Its so friggin hot were I live (Atlanta)… and I got this HUGE not in my knee, I'll explain at the bottom. EWNJOY!**_

_Ron walked in endless circles in his room. How was he going to save her? His love AND best friend? He knew he'd need an army, but how big of one? The castle was probably booby trapped, so he'd need both a plan and a way in. There must be a way! If only Kim were here, then he wouldn't have this problem in the first place! Ron flopped down on his bed, accidentally landing on top of Rufus._

"_Hmph… heeelp." Rufus stuck his head out from under Ron._

"_Oops, sorry buddy." Ron picked the naked mole rat up and sat him a good distance away from him. He stared up at the ceiling, wondering what to do next. Suddenly his window came flying open, causing Ron to jump to his feet, and instinctively drop into a protective pose. Fearing the worse, he watched the window intently. Nothing happened. His raised blinds just fluttered slightly. Suddenly a figure came flipping inside. Ron let out a quit yelp and backed up slightly. The figure flipped their dark brown hair back and straightened. They had a female figure, but Ron couldn't quit make out their face in the darkness._

"_Sorry to scare you, Ron. But I am here to help you get Kim Possible back. My name is Ana." Her voice was smooth, and sweet. Ana held her hand out, and shook Ron's hand. She then proceeded to tell him about herself._

"_I am a black belt ninja, and I have special powers almost no one else has." She held her hand out again._

"_Observe." She made a small glowing pink orb in her hand. It lit up her face. She had dark brown eyes, almost black. Her skin was smooth, and was a slight caramel colored. Her light brown lips were small, but full. Over all, she was very pretty. Suddenly the light disappeared, and they plunged back into darkness. _

"_I must leave, but I'll be back soon. Sleep well, Ron." And she silently slipped out the open window and into the night. Ron sighed, and climbed into bed. Tomorrow he'd come up with a plan. But for now, it was time fore bed. _

_**Okay, so I was watching this bike show that I'd sold enough cookie dough at school to go to, and my pants were cutting off circulation in my knee. I stayed seated on the concrete in the same position and when it was over, I went to stand up. But I felt a lot of pain in my knees, so I had to get my friends to help pull me up. Now I have a huge painful knot in the back of my knees. R&R please!**_


	3. Plans

**_Sorry it took so long, I just have a lot going on in my life. Hope you enjoy, and be sure to R&R!_**

**_Disclaimor: If I owned Kim Possible, this would've been Graduation. Obviously it isn't._**

* * *

Morning came bright and early. Well, as bright as Middleton got these days. Ron Stoppable sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Day one of the plan he'd devised while sleeping. First, he needed to get a black costume, and that required energy.

Ron stumbled groggily down the steps and into his kitchen. He poured himself a glass of milk, and chugged it. After this, he turned the stove on, and pulled out a pan. He began to make pancakes.

_'Kay, how am I gonna save Kim? And who will join my army?_ Ron thought as he flipped a buttermilk pancake onto the stack of five on his plate. Turning the stove off and placing the pan in the sink, he picked up his breakfast and made his way to the living room. He began cutting his pancakes as he thought.

_I know two people that'll be in my army. Wade and Ana. _He finished up his pancakes between him and Rufus. Picking up the empty plate, he dunked it in the water filled sink, then stuck it in the dish washer. He picked up the pan, and began washing it. After that, he walke dupstairs to take a long hot shower.

* * *

**_I know its short, but I don't know what else to put. I have writer's block. :( RFeview like the wind! I might give you a pancake. ;)_**


	4. AN

I got a Diviant Art! Here's the URL: h t t p:/ r e d h e a d n d p r o u d . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / (Delete the spaces!)


End file.
